Distractions
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: Request from Mrs. Optimus Prime. A friend of R. Epps was walking one morning when he caught sight of her.  At his request she's brought to base and becomes a major distraction for a certain Prime.


This was requested by Mrs. Optimus Prime a while ago, so I thought I should post it. Please enjoy, since this chapter wanted to be mean and make me rewrite it. Enjoy my friend!

* * *

><p>Alyssia sat in front of her computer. She was fighting with it, trying to work on a project. "Argh. Computers," she grumbled. She shut it down since she knew she wouldn't be getting much work done. Looking out the window, she saw it was a beautiful day so a walk sounded like a good idea. She locked the door on the way out into the fresh air.<p>

Her blonde hair blew in front of her eyes. She moved it a way with a small movement. It was late Spring, so the flowers were beginning to bloom. She looked over the street, taking in the sights. She lived in a small town where the air was still fresh. She started to walk away from her house.

Epps and Will were driving with Ironhide when Epps caught sight of Alyssia on the sidewalk. " 'Hide! Stop" Epps cried. The brakes were immediatly pressed down. By both Ironhide and by Will out of reflex.

"What? Did you see a Decepticon?" Ironhide asked turning his sensors to the sky and area around them.

"Na. No 'Cons. Just her," Epps pointed to Alyssia who had stopped and turned to them at the sound of squealing tires. Epps unbuckled before hurrying around Ironhide's front. "Well if it ain't Lysa."

"Robbie?" Alyssia asked with widening eyes. Epps grinned before smothering her in a hug. She squeazed him back as her eyes found Will's as he climbed down. Epps released her before stepping back so they could include Will. "Wonderful to see you again," Alyssia said. Epps gave her a nice smile. "William, right? I think I remember meeting you once."

"That's right. I'm Will," he confirmed giving her a firm handshake.

"Do you know my name?" She challenged. He looked up before closing his eyes trying to think of her name.

"Alexis?"

"Nope," she responded with a smirk.

"Alice?"

"No way. I'm Alyssia. Nice to meet you I guess. Love the truck by the way," Alyssia finally gave him the answer before taking a step forward to take in the appearance of the truck. She wanted to reach out and touch it but kept her hands at her sides. Epps mumbled some thing before getting an elbow to the gut. He grunted with a laugh. Alyssia nearly screamed when the door swung open to reveal another man. She placed a hand over her heart to calm down. "Never met you," Alyssia mumbled backing away from the door. The man laughed.

"Friends call me Ironhide," he told her. She took a second to look him over. He was bulky and well muscled. He had a strong set to his jaw, with stubble covering it. It took her brain a moment to not think his bright blue eyes were glowing. A scar ran aross one eye. In fact, there were many scars littering his arms and face. He had olive brown skin with gelled black hair. Just like the other two, he wore an army uniform and she could see a black muscle shirt beneath it. She met his eyes. "Nice ta meet ya Alyssia."

"And you. Where were you guys heading to in such a hurry?" Alyssia asked moving to stand beside Epps.

"Back to base," Will replied. Epps motioned for him and Ironhide to join him for a moment. Alyssia watched on awkwardly as the three men talked. The huddle ended with a groan from Ironhide and cheers from Epps. He practically bounced over to her. Will rolled his eyes at Epps' enthusiasm.

"Where were you headed?" Epps asked.

"Now where. I was just on a walk," Alyssia replied. She watched Epps with slightly narrowed eyes. "What are you thinking Robbie?"

"Base isn't far from here. Wanna come with us? Just for a visit?"

"Robbie, I haven't seen you for a long time. I wanna spend time with you but I don't think a trip to your base is the best idea," Alyssia replied. She opened her mouth to say more when a semi came into view. It stopped and a man jumped down. He walked over to Ironhide and spoke to him for a minute before Ironhide nodded and he walked back to the semi before getting in. "Who was that?" She asked as the red and blue flamed semi drove away.

"That's the commander at our base. We call him Optimus Prime," Will informed. "Are you sure you don't want to join us? It's not far and you wouldn't get in any trouble."

She caved, "Alright. I'll join ya. Thanks Robbie, Will, 'Hide." Ironhide gave her a hand up and she moved to the passenger seat. Epps and Will jumped in the back with Ironhide in the drivers seat. Alyssia's eyes wandered the inside of the truck before catching a glimpse of the bright red face on the wheel. "What is that?"

"This?" Ironhide rubbed a hand over the symbol. She gave a nod. "That's the Autobot symbol. You'll find out more sooner or later. Several of us have it."

"Thank you for bringing me. Is this truck yours?" Alyssia asked. Ironhide laughed for a moment or two before he met her eyes.

"You could say that," Ironhide replied with a grin but refused to reveal the big secret he seemed to be hiding.


End file.
